Xen
Xen (pronounced "zen" Half-Life - Lambda Core), or the Borderworld, is a separate overlapping dimension notably discovered by Black Mesa scientists, who regularly traveled there via teleport to collect samples and study the myriad species of flora and fauna within. It is the final retreat of Nihilanth's race, and a place where most of the alien species appearing in the ''Half-Life'' series migrated to before coming to Earth during the Resonance Cascade. Overview Rather than being a planet or an artificial structure such as a space station, all of the locations of Xen visited by the player during the course of the Half-Life series are on the surfaces of (or within) asteroid islands floating within a nebular void. Xen is notable for having greatly reduced gravity compared to earth's. However, given that Xen is comprised of low mass asteroids, it is surprising that there is any appreciable gravitational pull at all, let alone a pull strong enough to retain the breathable atmosphere encountered there (it could be that if Xen was a dimension of its own, the entire void is a breathable atmosphere). Another feature is that gravity is always directed downwards, rather than towards the asteroid, so that one can actually fall off an asteroid into the void below. While it is possible that the "islands" are small chunks orbiting a larger and unseen planetoid, these unusual physics strongly suggest that Xen occupies an alternate dimension where conventional physics may not fully apply. The exact fate of Xen after the death of the Nihilanth in Half-Life is unknown though there is a strong possibility that it still is intact. In Half-Life 2, Resistance teleporters are dependent on Xen for intra-dimensional transportation, since the matter stream utilizes the Borderworld as a slingshot to teleport into local space. The G-Man also stated at the end of Half-Life that he and his employers are in control of Xen after the defeat of Nihilanth. While the G-Man says this, dead Marines (the same ones sent to Black Mesa), a destroyed tank, and a downed fighter jet can be seen, implying that American military forces may have participated in capturing Xen, but mostly implies that they've failed at their mission. Ecosystem The Xen asteroids are home to a wide variety of flora and fauna, forming a complex ecosystem. Although resident in Xen at the time of Half-Life, all of these species originated elsewhere and were forced to flee there to escape attack from their enemies.Marc Laidlaw e-mail about Xen on Planet Half-Life MailbagMarc Laidlaw e-mail about Alien Controllers on Halflife2.net Forums While mostly seen as lifeless, the presence of water (reddish-green in color) indicates that the dimension is somewhat capable of supporting life. is one of the largest creatures to be found on Xen.]] Some species, such as Barnacles, Bullsquid, Headcrabs, and Houndeyes appear to occupy niches similar to various carnivorous terrestrial animals (albeit with unusual anatomical or physiological features). However, even these creatures are dwarfed by the towering six meter high, four-legged invertebrate known as the Gonarch, which appears to be the final stage of a Headcrab's life cycle. s glide gracefully through the skies of Xen.]] Seen frequently in Xen (and occasionally in Black Mesa, where they transport Alien Grunts), Alien Aircrafts glide seemingly without effort through the void. It is uncertain whether these ray-like beings are living creatures or examples of war machines built around advanced biotechnology (such as those used by the Combine). In the closing sequence of Half-Life, and in several areas of Blue Shift, Boids can be seen flying in flocks, emitting resonant calls. Other more intelligent species, such as the Alien Controllers and Vortigaunts, form part of an advanced alien civilization with other species, such as the Alien Grunts and Gargantua, composing their military. As the player progresses through Half-Life, it becomes clear that this civilization is controlled by a central intelligence, the Nihilanth. Although differing in many ways, the Controllers, Vortigaunts, Grunts, and the Nihilanth share a common morphology that includes a seemingly vestigial third limb in the center of their thorax and vertically-opening mouths, suggesting that they are all closely related. can be found throughout Xen.]] A few creatures that appear in Xen are difficult to categorize as either fauna or flora due to their unusual appearance. Stationary bio-luminescent stalks appear in large numbers throughout Xen and will retract when approached. The much larger and extremely aggressive (but rarely encountered) Tentacles pose a major hazard to those who wander near their pits. There are also bizarre tree-like structures dotted around the landscape, which may be juvenile or even a separate species of tentacle. The "trees" sway gently and appear harmless when observed from a distance, but stab viciously at any creature that enters their immediate vicinity. There are also strange trampoline-like plants seen in Black Mesa and Xen that release a blast of air when stepped on. A similar kind was seen on Xen where it opens and closes, and the said opening releases a gust of air like a vent. Colonization and civilization Since the Combine's takeover of would-be Xenian's former world, they retreated to Xen via teleportation and colonized Xen with their buildings and technology (also bringing with them invasive wild-life and pests). The buildings for the Vortigaunts were primitive and lacked luxury or necessary needs of survival (besides the healing pool in the back) due to their social class as slaves. The Vortigaunt's buildings look like small hills carved by an unknown tool. As for their military class they live in a high-tech floral industrialized-like Xen Base. As for the supreme leader, the Nihilanth has its own personal chamber which is heavily defended by Vortigaunts, Alien controllers and Xen crystals to gain strength to destroy would be interlopers. Behind the scenes *The "zen" pronunciation of the name is given in Half-Life. First by the "shotgun scientist" met in Level A of the Lambda Reactor Core in the Lambda Complex, then by the G-Man at the end of the game, and by Alyx Vance in Half Life 2 chapter Entanglement. *"Xen 2" is mentioned as an item cut from Half-Life 2 on a board at Valve's headquarters seen in early 2004. It is unknown if it is related to Xen, or another borderworld like Xen, or a direct or indirect reference to Xen. *Despite being pronounced as "zen", the term "Xen" might be related to the Greek term "Xenos" (ξένος), translated most of the time as "foreigner", "stranger", or "alien". "Xenophobia" is the most common term stemming from it. Trivia *In a brief sequence near the end of Half-Life 2, Doctor Breen can be overheard describing "worlds stretched thin across the membrane where dimensions intersect" or "Gas giants inhabited by vast meteorological intelligences." It is likely that Xen is one of the worlds Breen describes here, or even the "membrane". *It is possible that Xen's atmosphere is not dissimilar to that of Earth's, as the Xen wildlife appears to have no trouble surviving on Earth. Gordon's lack of a helmet, and his ability to breathe on Xen, offers more evidence to this. *There is in fact one living scientist in the Nihilanth "side" chambers, he can be found sitting on a small ledge in the room with the Gargantua. *It is a common misconception that many of the creatures seen in the ''Half-Life'' series originate from Xen. This is actually untrue, as all Nihilanth's race retreated there in the stead of a Combine invasion on their own planet. Gallery Concept art File:Xen view.jpg|View of Xen, with two cut creatures, the Flocking Floater and the Kingpin. File:Xen vista full.jpg|View of Xen, with different creatures, notably the cut Stukabat. File:Interloper concept.jpg|Concept art for a map of the Half-Life chapter Interloper. On Xen File:Bullsquids drinking on Xen.jpg|Bullsquids seen drinking from a pool. File:Fungus on Xen.jpg|Xen Fungi and a Light Stalk, parts of the Xenian plant-life. File:Alien grunt factory first.jpg File:Teleport Nihilanth.jpg File:Bullsquid Xen Op4.jpg|Bullsquid drinking. File:Of bullsquid pond.jpg|Ditto, wide-shot. File:Dy alien0002.jpg|Fungi surrounding a pool on an enclosed island. File:Of4a xen displacer1.jpg|Mysterious floating islands seen throughout Xen. File:Of4a xen displacer2.jpg|Ditto, close-up. File:Scientist hanging displacer.jpg|Scientist who came to Xen with another Displacer, clinging to the edge of an island. File:Focal Point.jpg File:Ba xen50003.jpg|Equipment brought to Xen by Black Mesa. File:Ba xen50005.jpg|Ditto. File:Ba xen50009.jpg|Large Xen crystals making up the Xenian "focal point." File:Ba xen50001.jpg|Survey team equipment on Xen. File:Ba xen50002.jpg|Ditto, with crystal being studied. File:Crystal crate.jpg|Xen crystals in a crate on Xen. File:Ba xen60003.jpg File:ss.png|The "Secret Scientist" that can be found in one of the chambers the Nihilanth can teleport Gordon to. Xen creatures Cut File:Archer model.jpg|The Archer. File:Charger model front.jpg|The Charger. File:Fast Walker.jpg|The Fast Walker. File:Flocking Floater model.jpg|The Flocking Floater. File:Kingpin-model.jpg|The Kingpin. File:Mr Friendly model.jpg|The Mr. Friendly. File:Red Panther Eye model.jpg|The Panther Eye. File:Sand Barnacle model.jpg|The Sand Barnacle. File:Snapbug model.jpg|The Snapbug. File:Stukabat model.jpg|The Stukabat. File:Sphere open.jpg|Unknown creature / weapon, named "sphere.mdl". It is made of some sort of cannon hidden in a sphere. Retail File:Manta ray double.jpg|The Alien Aircraft. File:Alien Controller2.jpg|The Alien Controller. File:Alien Grunt.jpg|The Alien Grunt. File:Barnacle HL1.jpg|The Barnacle. File:Boid hl.jpg|The Boid. File:Bullsquid hl1.jpg|The Bullsquid. File:Chumtoad model.jpg|The Chumtoad. File:Gargantua.jpg|The Gargantua. File:Gonarch model.jpg|The Gonarch. File:Headcrab model.jpg|The Headcrab. File:Houndeye.jpg|The Houndeye. File:Ichthyosaur hl1.jpg|The Ichthyosaur. File:Leech HL1.jpg|The Leech. File:Nihilanth model.jpg|Nihilanth. File:Protozoa model.jpg|The Protozoan. File:Snark w.jpg|The Snark. File:Tentacle.jpg|The Tentacle. File:Alien Slave.jpg|The Vortigaunt. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Portal'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Factions Category:Worlds Category:Xen Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Locations